Lets Stay in Today
by AlexaEvoneighJade
Summary: Sam and Mercedes decide to blow off their friends for a lunch date and just stay inside all day and have fun.
1. Chapter 1

Let's stay in today

AN: I don't own Glee or any of the characters... Or songs mentioned here

AU Samcedes

Mercedes sat at her vanity putting the finishing touches on her makeup while her iPod blared Beyoncé from its speakers. She was so busy mouthing the words to Drunk in love with her eyes closed that she didn't notice Sam enter their bedroom clad in only a blue towel sitting low on his hips. He stood at their dresser watching her intently. He loved how she got so caught up listening to music, by this time she had gotten up and was swaying to the music using her makeup brush as a microphone her features were illuminated as she moved. Sam stood transfixed as he watched his girlfriend move her hips. He took a minute to let his eyes wander over her curves, from her D cup breast clad in a cheetah print corset top to her more than ample bottom in a fitted black pencil skirt that came to an inch above her knees. He almost groaned out loud at the black lace Louboutin pumps her slender feet were in. He loved those shoes. He was so engrossed in watching her he hadn't noticed that Mercedes had stopped lip syncing and was back at the vanity applying a coat of shimmery pink lip gloss to her lips when she'd spotted him in his towel. He blinked at her finally coming out of his haze of thoughts.

Sam smiled his lopsided grin at her reflection in the mirror as he walked to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He nuzzled his nose to the side of her neck breathing in the scent of her vanilla and some kind of flower scented body wash and lotion. "Mercy baby, you smell amazing" he let his tongue leave a wet trail from her neck to that sensitive spot behind her ear which he immediately began sucking licking and nipping at. He felt her shudder against him and heard her breath catch in her throat. He smiled to himself. _Works every time_ he thought to himself as he let his hands wander to her thighs and begin stroking her soft skin. "Sam... We-we have to meet Kurt and Blaine for lunch" she said as her own hands reached up behind her to bury themselves in Sam's hair. She tugged gently eliciting a low moan from Sam. He inched Mercedes' skirt hem further up her thighs and slowly moved his fingers to her core. He continued to make her writhe in pleasure as he marked her. "Cancel, let's stay in today" he said against her ear as his lips grazed the shell. Mercedes snapped out of her lust filled haze and out of Sam's arms. Going to the bed she sat down on the edge with a look of indignation on her face. "No" Sam pouted with his lip stuck out.

"Why not? It's not like they'll miss us" Sam came over to Mercedes and stood directly in front of her crossing his arms his broad chest. He could feel her gaze roaming over his shoulders arms and abs lingering on the general area of his dick. Smirking he made it jump a couple times. Mercedes gasped as her eyes flew back up to his emerald green eyes sparkling with mischief. "See something you like Mizz Jones?" he asked with a deeply southern drawl. Mercedes smiled sweetly and ran the tips of her fingers over the ridges of his abs. "Of course" she let her fingers ever so gently tug on the towel around his waist. "But we're not cancelling lunch with Kurt and Blaine" she stood up looking Sam directly in his eyes daring him to challenge her. Sam licked his lips as slowly and seductively as he could while backing away from her, keeping his eyes on her the whole time. Mercedes narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms.

"You can try that all you want Evans, it ain't gonna work this time. Get dressed" Mercedes grabbed her purse, keys and phone leaving Sam looking defeated. _What? Am I losing my touch?_ Sam asked himself as he trudged to the closet getting dark wash jeans and a simple grey Henley out to wear. Mercedes sat in the kitchen on a stool aimlessly flipping through a fashion magazine when she heard the opening of _slowly_ by Tank waft from her iPod and felt Sam wrap his strong arms around her waist humming in her ear. "Sam" she warned as he licked the underside of her jaw, sucking gently. "Hmm?" he asked as though he were doing nothing wrong. His hands began to fondle her breast gently but roughly. Mercedes sighed letting her head fall to his shoulder. Sam took that as a sign to keep going as he discarded the corset and began kissing her breast pulling her nipples in his mouth and sucking with just the right amount of roughness that Mercedes liked causing her to arch her back and moan. Her hands would up in his hair running her fingers through it. Sam pushed her skirt up around her waist and pulled her black lace panties down her legs while running his hands up and down her thighs. He knelt on the floor in front of her pulling her hips forward and resting her calfs on his shoulders.

Mercedes held onto the counter with one hand as Sam's tongue slowly licked from her incredibly wet pussy lips to her hardened clit. She moaned loudly as he did that a few times before taking her clit into his mouth and sucking gently, letting his tongue dance over her clit quickly as he inserted his middle finger into her opening pumping slowly. Mercedes was having none of that as she tugged on his hair grinding her hips into his face "fuck... Sam... Faster baby... Mmm" she moaned loudly. Sam was Happy to oblige. He thrust his fingers in and out of her pussy speeding up his pace and curling his fingers in a come here motion several times as he flicked his tongue over her clit repeatedly. Mercedes could feel the telltale sign of her impending orgasm in the bottom of her stomach. Her thighs began to shake uncontrollably but Sam held her legs tightly as he increased his thrusts and licks simultaneously until Mercedes cried out. "SAM! FUUUUUUUCK! IM CUMMING... SHIT! "She screamed as she squirted her cum into his mouth. Sam continued to lick her as she rode out her orgasm until her pushed him away moaning "no more" she breathed heavily.

Sam kissed the insides of her thighs then stood up and kissed her so she could taste herself on his lips. When Mercedes could finally feel her legs she grabbed his hand and led him back to their bedroom. Once inside she pushed him onto the bed and kissed passionately, their tongues battling for dominance until they both felt that oxygen was necessary. "I love you so much" Mercedes whispered against his lips as she gently sucked on his bottom lip causing him to groan. Sam pulled her on top of him until she was straddling his waist and slid his hands down lower until he grabbed a handful of her ass, rubbing and kneading it and squeezing. Mercedes was sucking on his neck and running her fingers through his hair. "Smack it" she whispered in his ear nibbling on his earlobe. She knew that always drove him crazy when she did that so she nibbled a little harder and smiled when his whole body jerked and he growled low in his throat. Sam immediately became entranced by the way that her ass would shake and jiggle when he smacked it. Sam licked his lips as he came to the realization that he was definitely an ass man. He bit his lip as he filled both of his hands with her ass and jiggled them. "Damn baby, you have the most amazing ass ever" Mercedes chuckled as she slid her body lower until her face was level with his lower half.

Sam hadn't bothered to get dressed when Mercedes had told him to, he just put on some boxers and went to find her. Now she was rubbing his hard erection through his boxers as he rubbed up and down her arms. She tapped his hip telling him to lift up so she could remove his boxers. She let her nails glide across his thighs as she began to tease him. Sam jerked his head up and fixed Mercedes with a cold stare. "Mercedes" he said through clenched teeth. He watched as she took him into her small warm hand and slowly stroked his length keeping her eyes on his as her thumb rubbed across his tip smearing the precum over it. "Fuck... "Sam tilted his head back as he leaned back on his elbows. Mercedes stuck her tongue out and gave his dick a long slow tentative lick causing Sam's attention to snap back to her as she repeated what she just did holding eye contact with Sam. She stroked him harder and faster for a while just doing enough to bring him to the edge suddenly backing off before he could he could go over the edge completely. After a few more times of Mercedes mercilessly teasing him Sam couldn't take it anymore, he quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and flipped them until he was nestled between her legs.

Sam grabbed her legs and pulled her to the end of the bed making her shriek in surprise. She giggled until she saw the look on his face. He gave her a look of mischievous lust, his eyes were that dark moss green color they got when she knew she was in trouble. "Sam" she said meekly, tentatively running her hands over his arms and shoulders. "Baby... I-" she was cut off moaning loud as she felt Sam rubbing the tip of his length across her slick folds achingly slow. "Nope, you teased me... You know what happens when you do that" Sam said in his gruff low sex voice making her pussy clench and her juices to flow. "Fuck... "Mercedes gasped as he entered her slowly. He held her legs up and pushed them open more as he lazily thrusted inside of her occasionally doing one of his white chocolate moves gently gyrating his hips in a circle, then quick slow movements. His moves weren't exactly Magic Mike inspired but damn sure came close. Coincidentally Ludacris' _what's your fantasy_ came on the iPod. Sam smirked and decided to have a little fun with the lyrics. Whenever the word lick or what's your fantasy was said he would thrust into Mercedes super quick then go right back to slow lazy thrusting.

Mercedes was going crazy. Her eyes were about to make a permanent home in the back of her head each time Sam's hips sped up then slowed down frustratingly. "Sam... Sam baby faster" she moaned trying to move her hips to get the right amount of pleasure. Sam bit his lip and moaned low in his throat but shook his head no as he leaned forward placing her legs on his shoulder while maintaining his slow torturous fucking. "Shit Sam! Go harder! "She moaned still trying to fuck him back. He sucked on her nipples roughly while playing with the opposite nipple. Mercedes tugged hard on his blond locks causing him to moan loudly and increase his speed. "Yeah baby right there... Fuck! "Sam pulled out and Mercedes whined "what are yo-" she was roughly put on her hands and knees and Sam entered her smacking her ass. When he did that it did something to her like how her pulling his hair did something to him. "Mercy... You're so wet and tight" he growled as he fucked her hard. He ran his hands through her hair and smiled to himself when she didn't yell at him. _No weave. I can pull as hard as I want._

He wrapped her long jet black hair around his hand and pulled her to where he could whisper in her ear. "You want me to fuck you hard?" She could barely talk so she nodded. Sam pulled her hair again causing her to gasp. "I can't hear you? . . . ?"He thrusted into her hard after each word. "Damn... Y-y-yes, baby...Fuck me hard" Mercedes fisted the sheets in her hands as Sam pounded into her relentlessly. Sam enjoyed watching the way her ass jiggled while he fucked her in this position and smacked her ass. He reached down and played with Mercedes' nipples for a little bit then moved to her clit rubbing and massaging it until he felt her walls clench around him tightly. "Sam... I'm cumming...fuck fuck fuck... "Mercedes moaned before screaming his name for all on the fourth floor of their apartment building to hear. Sam smiled but continued to plow into her as he neared his own release. Mercedes could tell Sam was close by the way that his breathing became labored, as his thrust became erratic and he had a death grip on her hips. "Mercy baby... I'm almost... Shit...im... Cum..MERCEDES!" Sam shouted. He thrust slowly until he came down from his euphoric high. He smacked Mercedes' ass before he pulled out lying next to her. Mercedes leaned over and kissed him sweetly. "I love you" she said against his lips. "Love you more" he mumbled halfway to dreamland. Mercedes smiled as she laid her head on his chest and followed her boyfriend to dreamland.


	2. Chapter 2

Let's Stay In Today

AU Samcedes

AN: I don't own Glee or any of the characters

Mercedes reached behind her and immediately sat up alarmed that she was not wrapped up in the strong arms of Sam Evans. She got up grabbing a mid thigh length silk lavender robe and putting it on as she made her way through the apartment searching for Sam. She smiled when she found him in the kitchen in nothing but a pair of snug grey boxer briefs. _Damn... I never get tired of waking up to this._ She made her way over to him and pinched his firm butt. Sam jumped dropping the spatula he was using to flip the chocolate chip pancakes. "Babe, you scared me" he picked up the spatula and tossed it in the sink grabbing another while Mercedes hopped up on the Island in the middle of their kitchen. "Sorry" she toyed with the strap of her robe looking at Sam under her long lashes. Sam leaned toward Her pecking her on the lips. Sam made his way to the fridge pulling out eggs cheese vegetables and ham for an omelet. Mercedes hopped down off the counter and grabbed a bag of oranges and a juicer preparing to make freshly squeezed orange juice. The couple worked side by side in silence for a while. Mercedes' phone began ringing blaring _Like A Prayer_ by Madonna. Mercedes looked at Sam who shrugged his shoulders and continued with breakfast. Mercedes went back in their bedroom. She unlocked the phone and answered the call. "Hey Kurt" Mercedes said nonchalantly picking imaginary lint off her robe. "Don't you 'Hey Kurt' me Missy! "Mercedes jumped slightly at Kurt's harsh tone while Sam who came in with two plates of food just rolled his eyes and mouthed 'Drama Queen'.

"Kurt we-" Mercedes was cut off as Kurt's already high voice got higher in pitch."No! You guys stood us up! No call ,no text, nothing! Where the hell were you two? " Mercedes sighed glaring at Sam as he tried to feed Her a slice of toast. 'This is all your fault' she mouthed pointing at the phone as Kurt continued on his rant. Mercedes put the phone on speaked and set it on the bed as she nudged Sam motioning for him to hand Her a plate. She cut up her pancakes and poured syrup over them as Blaine tried to no avail to calm Kurt. "Kurt, have you tried listening to her reason?" she heard Blaine ask in a soothing voice. Sam spread butter and strawberry on another slice of toast and handed it to her. Mercedes took the toast smiling at Sam. Kurt sputtered on the line. "Listen to her reason? Blaine they blew us off without a call or text, and you want me to rationally listen to her reasoning. " he said in a condescending tone. Sam looked at Mercedes with an eyebrow raised. Mercedes finished Her omelet and took a sip of OJ before deciding to intervene. "Kurt. We're sorry we didn't let you know about not being able to make it to lunch" Mercedes monotoned feeding Sam bites of pancake. Not that Kurt even heard her apology. Sam got up and took their plates to the kitchen. Mercedes got up and went to their laundry room and started a load of clothes while they talked about ways to make up for missing lunch. "How about I make dinner? " Mercedes suggested going back into the bedroom and getting Sam's dress shirts to iron. "Sure. Should we bring anything? " Mercedes thought for a minute then shook her head. "Just yourselves" she plugged in the iron and straightened the shirt over the ironing board. Sam came back in the room and sat on the end of the bed.

She tapped the bed telling him asking him to make it up. After another 30 minutes of getting back into Kurt's good graces Mercedes hung up with a relieved sigh. Sam came by and pressed a kiss to her shoulder as he gathered clothes to go to the gym. "What time is dinner?" he went to his alarm and paused looking up at her. "6:30" she set aside a stack of ironed shirts. "ok" he kissed her on the cheek and left. Mercedes finished up the shirts and went in the kitchen looking in her fridge for what she could make for dinner. She closed the fridge and leaned against the counter deep in thought. _Got it!_ She snapped her fingers and went back into the bedroom pulling on a baby blue T-shirt and black leggings and putting Her hair into a messy bun. She made her way out the door and to her car. When she got to the store she quickly got what she needed as we'll as a few indulgences for her and Sam. She got back to the apartment and immediately got to work preparing a lasagna and Caesar salad. She looked at the clock and saw that it was 5:30. She finished up and decided to take a shower. While she was in the shower Sam came back from the gym and tossed his workout gear near the front door going to the kitchen for a bottled water. He snuck a peek in the oven and his mouth watered. _Lasagna...Yum!_ Henoticed that the lasagna was done so he turned the oven off and set the pan on a cooling rack. He made his way to the bedroom and heard the shower running. He stripped out of his sweater gym clothes and went to the bathroom pleased to find that Mercedes hadn't locked the door. He slipped into the shower and grabbed his body wash and towel. Mercedes turned around slowly under the shower head rinsing the shampoo from her hair. "Hi" she smiled at Sam as she moved from under the water getting behind Sam and Wring the water from her mid back length hair. Sam smiled back his green eyes grazing Her figure.

"No Sam. I know that look. That look is exactly why I'm preparing an apology dinner for Kurt and Blaine" she stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body. Sam groaned "Babe, please never mention Kurt and Blaine while we're in the shower, it's killing my mood" he brushed his wet wet bangs out of his face. Mercedes shrugged. "The only mood you should be in is an apologetic mood mister" She left Sam in the shower pouting. Mercedes was applying lotion to her legs and feet when Sam Sauntered into the room clad in only a bath towel. _Back to the shenanigans again I see._ Mercedes shook her head and chose to ignore him as he stood at the closet rifling through shirts and jeans pretending to look for something to wear while watching Mercedes intently. She went to her dresser and opened it taking out a pair of pink lace panties. Sam growled softly. She looked at him and gave him a pointed look. "Get. dressed" was all she said as she pulled on the panties and a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a burgundy flowing top. She disappeared to the bathroom. Sam sulked but got dressed anyway opting for an avengers shirt and black jeans. Mercedes returned with her hair in a messy curly ponytail and light makeup. "You look so pretty babe" he walked over to her grabbing Her hand and placing a kiss on the back of it. "Thank You. You don't look so bad yourself" she turned to walk away but Sam stopped Her walking Her backward until she was pinned against the wall placing kisses over her face neck and breast.

Mercedes's brain instantly turned to mush. She let herself relax into the kiss running her hands through Sam's hair, and over his shoulders and back. Sam sucked her bottom lip into his mouth and nibbled gently. His fell to her waist his fingers ghosting over her skin as they explored under her shirt. He pulled off her top and pushed down the cups of her bra to tease Her nipples. Once they began to stiffen he lowered his mouth and pulled them into his mouth moaning softly. Mercedes grinded herself against his hardened erection moaning at the sensation. Her left hand went to his belt buckle undoing it and the unzipping the zipper. She placed her hand inside his boxers wrapping around his dick. Sam grunted as she began to stroke him slowly. "Sam it's almost time for dinner, we have to be quick" Mercedes said as she sucked on his neck lightly nipping him. Sam set Her feet on the floor and turned her around bending Her over on the bed. He pushed her jeans and panties down and off. Mercedes pushed her self against him slightly. Sam rubbed the head of his dick between her folds getting it wet then tapping it against her clit. "ohhh" she moaned. Sam repeated the action a couple times before sliding into heaven. He moaned and squeezed a handful of her ass as he began thrusting with slow deep strokes. Mercedes bit her lip and her eyes rolled back. She gripped the comforter in her hands Her moans getting louder as Sam's thrusts got deeper and harder. "Shit Sam... Oh god right there. Fuck... Don't stop." she began screaming. Hearing Her moan and scream always got him going. He pressed his left hand to the middle of her back making her arch more as his right hand gripped her waist. "Fuck, this feels so good. Your pussy feels amazing" Sam said through clenched teeth. He pounded into her harder sweat dripping from his brow as he put in work. Neither of them heard the pounding on the door or the jingle of keys as Kurt let himself and Blaine in with his spare key. "Sam! Mercedes! We're here! "Blaine called out stepping tentatively into the living room. Kurt walked into the kitchen and saw the lasagna on the cooling rack. 'Maybe they're asleep" Blaine said setting the wine bottle down on the counter. Kurt was rummaging in their fridge when Kurt heard grunting and moaning coming from the back of the apartment.

Kurt looked at Blaine to see if he heard the noises too but Blaine was busy reading the label on the wine bottle. The grunting got louder and this time Blaine looked up. "See they're up" Blaine abandoned the wine and started toward the back of the apartment as Kurt scrambled after him babbling. "Blaine, I am telling you. You don't wanna go in there" Kurt tugged on his arm trying to lead him back to the kitchen. "Don't be ridiculous Kurt" Blaine pushed open the door and stood open mouthed as Sam grunted and Mercedes screamed as they obviously climaxed. "Oh my god! " Sam yanked up his pants and shielded Mercedes' body from view. Blaine turned and ran back to the living room as Kurt followed. Sam and Mercedes fixed themselves and made their way to the living room finding a note lying on the counter. " _ **OMG, I am so sorry! We should have called when you didn't hear us at the door. Rain check for breakfast tomorrow? 9am -Kurt &Blaine- **_ Mercedes sighed and showed the note to Sam who chewed on his inner cheek. "Well now we can finish-" Mercedes held her hand up and walked back in the bedroom. Sam looked down at his crotch and frowned. _See what ya did? Ya always seem to get me in trouble._ Sam flopped on the couch after reheating the lasagna and offering Mercedes some. They ate in silence until Sam heard Mercedes' fork clatter on her plate. He looked up. "Sam. We can't keep blowing off our friends to have sex" Sam nodded. "That's why we're making it up to them" they finished dinner and cleaned up before going to bed.

The next morning Mercedes woke up early in the morning and left Sam a note. **Sam, meet us at House of Cards Diner at 9 -Mercedes-** Kissing him on the forehead she got dressed and slipped out quietly. When Sam got up he found the note and sighed. _Clever girl._ He got up, got in the shower, got dressed and headed out. When he got to the diner and approached the booth he felt his face and neck flush. "Hey guys" He slid in next to Mercedes and squeezed her thigh. The sat in awkward silence and noone could look at the other until Sam cleared his throat. Everyone glanced his way. "Listen, Mercy and I are real sorry about yesterday and the day before." Blaine nodded and Kurt fiddled with his sugar packets while Mercedes obsessively stirred Her cup coffee looking anywhere but at Kurt and Blaine. Blaine let out an exasperated sigh "Oh come on guys, we're all adults. Sex is nothing to be ashamed of, it's natural we all do it and have been for a while" Kurt winced a little but cleared his throat and nodded. Sam bit his cheek and cracked a smile looking at Mercedes who stopped stirring Her coffee and gave a small laugh. After a while everyone else joined in. Kurt snapped his fingers for the waitress as Mercedes narrowed her eyes at him. Kurt blushed and called over the waitress who took their orders. "So what was so important that you two ditched lunch with us? Kurt asked leaning forward on his elbows steepling his fingers and raising a perfect eyebrow. Mercedes and Sam Looked at each other quickly. Blaine looked at them closely. They began to ramble about chores, baths and the gym. "Lies" everyone stopped and looked at Blaine mouths open. "Blaine! "Kurt admonished but looked at the couple acting so strongly. "Mercedes... Why is your eye twitching? What aren't you telling us? " Kurt knew Her eye twitch always gave away the fact that she was lying, it was no difference now.

Sam and Mercedes gave each other another quick glance. Sam sighed. "Fine. We didn't show up yesterday because we were fucking" Mercedes face palmed and groaned. "Sam... " He turned and looked at her and shrugged. "What? Didn't we just establish that sex is nothing to be ashamed of? " Kurt sputtered angrily "You guys blew off luck to have sex!" Mercedes slumped down in her seat and looked at Sam with a 'See what you started' look. _Yep. Here we go again._ Blaine didn't even try to calm him down, he just sipped his hot cocoa and stared out the window. Mercedes kept shaking her head and rolling her eyes absentmindedly stirring Her coffee. Sam's mind was on his favorite subject: Mercedes.

 **AN:** I'm a one-shot person but I did try for those who asked for more. Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review. Thanks.


End file.
